zircongirl_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Escape
The Escape is the 1st episode in the series! Synopsis Zircon decides to leave the Star Gem Temple and meets a new friend along the way. Plot Open ext. The Star Gem Temple (The story starts with Zircon staring out of her balcony, looking bored.) Zircon:*Thinking* I wonder what it's like out there, I've lived with the Star Gems all my life. They never let me leave the temple, they say it's too dangerous for a thousand year old Zircon like me, but I can take care of myself, but I stay here, trapped like a mouse in a maze.*Sighs* (Zircon has a future vision of Star Jasper, her mentor/mother, walking in saying it's time for training, in two minutes time, so she gets for training, by the time she's finished Star Jasper walks in.) Star Jasper: Zircon, it's- Zircon: I know Star Jasper, time for training. Star Jasper: *Slightly surprised* Well, come on then. *She walks out, Zircon follows* Zircon:Hey, Star Jasper, I'm turning a thousand and thirteen soon. Star Jasper: Yeah and...? Zircon: Well I was wondering if I could- Star Jasper: No. Zircon: No what? *She levitates to keep up* Star Jasper: To go out of the temple, I've told you before; it's to dangerous for you. Zircon: What is? Star Jasper:*Turns to Zircon with her eyes wide in shock.* What do you mean? Zircon:What's too dangerous for me? Star Jasper:*She looks to ground thinking, then looks to Zircon angry* Go to your room. Zircon: Why? Star Jasper: GO! Zircon: *Filches as she flies back to her room, she floats around* Can you ''believe ''Star Jasper sent me to my room again. Kryos: *Talking telepathically* Yeah and all because you asked what as too dangerous for you. But it's not like you can just run away and prove to her you can handle yourself. Zircon : Holy Gaia Kryos, your a genius! *She picks him up and spin around Kryos : Whoa, I was kidding Zircon! Remember last time you tried to explore? (Zircon stops spinning as she has a flashback of when she was younger, she running out of the huge french door entrance to the temple, Star Jasper grabs her and carries her inside, Star Jasper puts her in her room and turns off the light, little Zircon bangs on the door crying and screaming with fear. The flashback ends, leaving Zircon staring at the floor) Zircon: *snapping out of her slightly traumatized state* Yeah, but that's because didn't plan anything, I ran out the front door like a running away bride. This time I'm going to plan and prepare. (Kryos gives her a doubtful look) Star Rose Quartz: Zircon. *She opens the door with her body half-in-half-out* Can I talk to you, sweetheart? Zircon: Um, okay. *She puts her feet to the ground as Star Rose Quartz enters* Star Rose Quartz: Listen, there's a lot you on't know about the Galaxy, that's why it's too dangerous for you. Kryos: You know when you really think about it, she doesn't know a lot about you either. Zircon: But I can handle myself, I can control my powers! Star Rose Quartz: Can you? Zircon: *Looks down at her feet and sees icicles forming around her feet, she breaks away as she levitates above it* Most of them. Star Rose Quartz: You need to be here, I need you need here, Zircon. Zircon: *Sigh* Okay. *Star Rose Quartz smile before walking out of her room, closing the door behind her.* What'd you mean she doesn't know a lot about me? Kryos: Well, no one knows we're connected mentally and that you have advance shape shifting. Zircon: Yeah, you're right, they don't know I can do all those things. Kryos: So is it adventure time? *His tail starts wagging with excitement* (Zircon nods, smirking. She gets out a pale blue duffel bag and puts in; Kryos's fur-brush, his big blue pillow and her Star communicator. Suddenly Zircon feels a feint almost unnoticeable energy, she has an urge to go to it.) Zircon: Kryos, hide my bag for me. *She stands up and exits the room, she wanders down the halls until she stops at a door, a sign reads: ''Relic Room* ''It's in there. (Zircon sense nothing in there but the energy, which now feels so intense it almost hurts, she tries to open it but it's locked, so she freezes the handle, it breaks in her hand and she opens the door. Zircon searches the room for the energy, but she can't seem to find it, just these deadly weapons, she sees something glowing at the very back of the room, she follows the glow, it dims a bit as she discovers a staff.) Zircon:*Thinking* That dagger at the bottom must've been used to stab into the hearts of it's enemies...Cool. *she slowly walks up to it, she stops at arms length.* Touch it, just touch it.* Zircon slowly reaches out her hand* Star Jasper: Don't you dare. *Zircon freezes with shock, her finger just inches from the staff, Star Jasper gently hoist Zircon over her shoulder* You are grounded. (Zircon slams her fist together, traveling back in time to when she felt the energy, she's in her room.) Zircon:Come on, Kryos.*She picks up the duffel bag and Kryos, she stands on the balcony's stone edge. Zircon takes flights* Trans.Int Space. (Zircon flies through the Cosmos at blinding speed, shouting with glee.) Zircon: I feel so free! Bold!...Untouchable. Kryos: So where should we go first? Zircon: I don't know, I think I'm gonna wing it. Kryos:*Sarcastically* Oh yeah very smart, Zircon. Zircon: Don't be so negative, just relax. Trans.Int. Space, a few hours later. (Zircon notices a large planets with two moons orbiting it, she decides to explore it. She dives down in to a large futuristic city, she zooms through the city, laughing and cheering, she flies back to sky and does loop the loop, twirls, spins, Kryos starts feels sick.) Kryos: Zircon, I'm getting dizzy here! *gags* Oh Gaia, I think I'm gonna hork! Zircon: *Roll on to her back, now flying backwards* Sorry, i'm just having sooo much-*Zircon suddenly crashes in to a building, she falls in to a black abyss below the city,back first she lands on, she struggles to keep her eyes open. She passes out* (Zircon open her eyes only to see a lanky gem.) Aquamarine: Are you hurt, dizzy? Zircora: Aquamarine, give some space for to wake. Aquamarine: *Shrugs, smiling* Sorry, Zicora. (Zircon goes to get up, but her head to hurt so much she grips it.) Aquamarine: Try to relax,*lies Zircon back down against Zicora* you took quite a blow from that crash. *Shrugs smiling* But I guess that's what happens when you fly straight into a building.*Laughs* Zircon: Where's Kryos and my bag? Zicora: Your companion is playing with the foals. (Zircon looks over, to see Kryos playing with other off colors.) Aquamarine: Here's your bag. *Gives Zircon her duffel bag* What's your name? Zircon: Z-Zircon. Aquamarine: I've never seen a blue Zircon before. Zicora: Nor have I. Zircon: Who are you? Zicora: I am Zircora, Elder of the Zebra Jaspers. Aquamarine: And I'm Aquamarine, the sixth naturally formed Aquamarine. Zircon: Oh yeah, because Aquamarine are usually Peridot and Lapis Lazuli fusions. Zicora: You know your fusions well, don't you? Zircon:Well, I used to read a lot things, like Fusion,Soul names, gemling production and weapon summoning. You see I'm not from from this planet, I'm from... Somewhere else. Aquamarine: *Curious* Can you tell me about it? Zircon: Okay, I'll start with where I come from; All my life I lived with the Star Gems in their temple. Zicora: Star gems!? I thought they were just a story! Aquamarine: Whoa, and you lived with them, that's amazing! Zircon: I lived with them for a thousands years, so it's not much of a big deal to me. Aquamarine: You're right, but it's still cool though. Zircon: What's behind that wall anyway? Zicora: That's the wall that separates the primal side of Homeworld from the civilized side. Zircon:Why do they do that? Zicora: Because after the Diamond war, the gem tribes who surrendered to the Diamond were separated from the other tribes who were cast out and classed as feral, they called us '''Primal Gems' ''and to keep them separated they built that wall, so the civilized gems can never learn their history. Zircon: That's so mean! Why do they do that? Aquamarine: The Diamonds, well, let's just say they're not the kindest gem type in the Galaxy. though I am pretty impressed that you manged to damaged the wall, luckily we found you before any civilized gem did. Zircon: *Shocked* I damaged the wall?! *Her head starts to ache* Aquamarine: *Nods* Zicora: The Diamonds will be after you because it. Zircon:*Winces* Aquamarine: But don't worry, you're safe with us. Zircon:*Smile* Thank you, Aquamarine. Aquamarine: Please, call me Aqua. Anyway you should get some rest, it'll help with your headache, sleep well Zircon. (Aquamarine flies over to play with the foals, Kryos goes over to Zircon, looking exhausted. He lies on her lap.) Kryos: Man, who knew playing with Zebra Jasper foal could be so tiring? *He yawns revealing his secret mouth which opens at the jawline* You have my pillow? Zircon: *Gets out Kryos's pillow, he snuggles up to it* Sleep well, Kryos... *She closes her eyes.* End. Appearances * Zircon * Aquamarine * Kryos * Zicora Notes & trivia * This is the first episode of the Zircon-Dom series. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}